welcome to the family ch13
by AgnetaloveK
Summary: Yoochun meets the alluring cousins of Kim at his workplace. Not giving in to the pleasure of flesh and longing of accompany he must solve the Ripper case, which is his mission given by Minister. But everything that has happened around him is just too much of a coincidence. This is a story of how Yoochun became a member of Family.


bTitle:/b Welcome to the Family

bPairings:/bYooSu (manin), MinJaeYunHyun(more), OT5

bRating:/bPg-13

bWarnings:/bmurder, blood, S&M(maybe)

bGenre:/bhorror, dark, life

bSummary:/b What is the real meaning of Family?

Yoochun meets the alluring cousins of Kim at his workplace. Not giving in to the pleasure of flesh and longing of accompany he must solve the Ripper case, which is his mission given by Minister. But everything that has happened around him is just too much of a coincidence.

This is a story of how Yoochun became a member of Family.

Wrote this a few years ago. Hope you enjoy. This has not been beta-ed and if someone wants to correct something just leave a comment. I love DBSK even though they have disband I will forever support them. I am on no one's side and at the same time on everyone's side. The urge like maternal love, to protect my children consume me when I think of them.

Support these boys and love them sincerely.

Yoochun was the new police detective, receiving direct orders from the Minister of SCU. He was arranged and positioned to stay in Brendiz, for the purpose to solve a case called Ripper case.

The rain fell heavily above him and his umbrella barely protected him from getting wet. His shoes were making a clicking sound, every time he took another stop on the pavement. It was like a mantra or soldiers. His heart bet in the same rhythm.

Outside the police station he halted in uneasiness, inhaled deeply and let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long day.

After getting his superiors' drinks he set of to the older archive section where it contained most of the information about the serial killer. He found some pictures on the victims; all men about twenty and up found in alleys and rundown buildings. It is believed that they all had one thing in common, their occupation was prostitution. All deals were made close to the East Gardeir Park, a hot spot for all kind of dirty business.

One of the latest victims was called Lee Sungmin, homeless and no family. The poor kid had been ripped to pieces, stomach was slashed open, some organs were missing. No sedatives or drugs were found in the blood system.

One thing caught his attention, it was believed that the boy had been raped. Since the body was found a few hours after death, no obvious evidence could prove the sexual abuses or relate to rape.

It grossed him out too look through pictures of dead bodies and read old files where other detectives had so throughout described the crime scenes. A knock brought him to alert and he quickly put back the files.

"Mr. Park, I see that you have taken an interest upon the Ripper case." The man stepped closer and studies the shelves.

"Mr. Kim please there is no need to address me as Mr. Park." Yoochun tried to be humble and didn't want to abuse his connection with Minister.

"Then I will call you Yoochun." A tint of childishness and mischief was heard. Yoochun turned his face and had problem to look up at the captain of the entire police force. "Only if you call me Junsu."

Time was frozen, the person before him was so beautiful and charming and talking to him. It never occurred to him that someone so hot and cute could be working inside this damping building and least as the leader.

"Are you staring at me?" Yoochun didn't know what to say. Junsu was so blunt and had no shame of his own bluntness, instead he stroke the back of Yoochun's hand and bent closer to him. "Do you in any case like me?"

Someone close to the door coughed and clapped his hand in an authorial manner. "It's time Mr. Kim for your meeting with the board members."

"I'll see you soon Yoochun." He whispered close and it sent shivers down his spine. It was so intense to speak with Junsu. The man had an aura surrounding him, which told everyone to back off and don't step over the boundaries. But when he spoke with Yoochun the man showed another side. He cared and was gentle.

Then he remembered his real mission here in Brendiz. He needed to find the Ripper and help Minister Kim to stop the killer. He owned the man a lot, his life for example and everything he owns now and his position as detective.

Morning coffee was what he desired most but unfortunately the vice Captain Kim Jaejoong was now inspecting their morning work, which included staring at their back with so much coldness in his eyes that made other workers shake in fear.

Precisely at nine o'clock he was going to the toilet but was stopped by vice Captain who emotionlessly informed him that he had to wait until ten. When Yoochun got back to his seat his bladder was going to explode. His face had gone from red to purple and soon blue, with all his energy he tried to …. to…

Rocking in his seat he wanted to slam down that ice-prince on the table and make him moan his name. His pretty face was hidden behind those thin glasses and working uniform. His marble face with a tint of pink on his cheek from panting continually. What a sight.

Time was like a snail, slow and dumb. Why didn't anyone change the clock when vice Captain wasn't looking? Then we would get to use the toilet sooner.

Thank God Junsu came just in time to save him. His voice arrived before he did, calling Jaejoong from far away. "Jaejoong where are you? Don't play hide and seek with me."

Jaejoong actually smiled or crock his mouth a bit. That single second was caught by Yoochun and he couldn't believe his eyes. After a whole month working with vice Captain, his life was made to a living hell.

He couldn't hold himself any longer. When Junsu arrived and took completely control of vice Captain's attention he sneaked out, nearly crawling so that he wouldn't be detected. The smell of urine clouded the men's bathroom and he wanted to puke whatever his stomach had.

Ok, ha had a phobia for uncleanness and stenches. Funny though he grew up in a dirty place and belonged to the lowest of the low. Back then he would steal garbage and eat whatever he could get his hands on, but now, it all disgusted him. Yeah, he was a hypocrite.

When he finished washing his hands he walked to the cafeteria to buy some lunch, there someone with a high pitched voice called his name. He knew who it was before he found the source. "Junsu." He said, as if he tasted him on the tip of his tongue and didn't and wanted to say it hundreds time more.

"Are you also here to buy lunch? What do you like?" His brown hair reached just his neck and looked like silk at that moment. How he wanted to get his hands on it and feel it.

"One sandwich without tomatoes and garlic please." He said and Junsu just looked at him with those doe eyes. In the mist of all people their vice Captain somehow still managed to find them. "There you are Junsu. Your father won't come home today. He has a sudden meeting with some clients from Kaena." That is when he noticed Yoochun who held his sandwich and a large plate with food that Junsu had ordered.

"Come one. Let's eat together." He pulled both Yoochun and Jaejoong toward an empty table.

Jaejoong tried so argue about he still had some work left to do back in the office but Junsu just pretended he didn't hear him and continued to drag them.

"And Yoochun you don't need to be so formal with him either. Just call him Jaejoong." The vice Captain made no attempt to argue this time and Yoochun though it was quiet amazing of Junsu to have this kind of power over Jaejoong.

"So you want to come over for dinner tonight? Jaejoong makes delicious food, anything you want, just name it.

"Anything is fine. I'm not a picky eater." Beside Junsu, Jaejoong snorted like as if he would make something Yoochun wanted to eat. Yoochun just put on a fake smile and unraveled his sandwich.

How stranger he thought, for two men with so different character to be friends. They are polar of each other. One, more than friendly and the other could stare him down, so warm and relaxing to be around while the other made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was hard to put in words, but they had the same charisma to entrance people and catch attention. Their beauty cannot be described but in his mind he couldn't admit to himself they were beautiful because only women were called beauties.

Together they controlled the entire police force, one controlling all the subordinates while the other manipulated the older like a simple task. What a wonderful combination they made together. As strong as a mustang yet those jeweled eyes contained depth which he cannot obtain. Just looking at them made him hot, hot to his guts which caused his manly desire surface and take form in his lower region.

Yoochun was not a man who gave in to simple longing of flesh and companionship. The one who held his heart should be someone with knowledge and power, know how to work by his side and understand his needs. When looking at the two perfections before him, he had lost that old kind of ways of thinking. Instead only one thought occupied his mind.

I want them.

At seven o'clock Yoochun arrived in his old car and walked across the porch. Outside the sky was black, no stars could be viewed since the city's light was to bright and took all the tranquility away.

Yoochun stood at the veranda and didn't know what to do. He fidgeted and studied the wine he had brought. Produced in Illedon, fit for family super and at social gatherings. Actually Yoochun just went to the one of the many stores in the city and just asked the lady there help him pick one. If Junsu or Jaejoong asked him more about vine, then he say this was a gift from an old friend and change subject.

Now when he stood in front of their house all the doubts he had inside all came back like a wave.

Could he really have so much charisma to make these two fall for him? Did they even like him? No need to ask if Junsu did or not, but Jaejoong never welcomed him or spared him one more glance than necessary. It made him nervous and regretted his choice of clothing for the night. He should have worn a suit or at least something close to a tie, but no, to his better judgement he had picked causal cloth, a pair of worn out black khaki-pants, white top under a dark cloak.

Stop thinking so much he muttered to himself and prepared himself. Shuffling his hair to make it look natural and not so that Junsu would notice how much thought he had put behind his clothing. He pushed the door bell, in an instance someone opened up.

With a big smile on his face Junsu welcomed his to enter but didn't close the door. Yoochun was too happy to notice that Junsu wore his jacket on and was armed. "Yoochun, I just got a call saying that a new body has been found and we are required to be there. So, is it ok with you if we came back after the inspection?"

"Yeah sure." After he said those words he cussed inside his mind. There was no way that he'd return here again after the inspection. It would be like eleven and then he needed to head back home and prepare for tomorrow. Yoochun wanted to hit his head against the car window as he looked outside and stayed quiet. But it wasn't like they could have stayed even if he said no, work came before private life, that he was taught the first day in school.

The crime scene was closed of alley, not so far from the main road and of course close to East Gardeir Park. No witness and not a single trace left behind by the murder.

A long trail of blood was visible on the cold cement ground, telling them that the murder did not occur here, but the body been dragged a few meters after the murder decided to dump the body in a container. Then went back to where he came from.

A clean job, Yoochun noted in his mind. Behind him a new team arrived, the cleaners. They were the ones that would clean up any traces of the murder and then take the body back to the head quarter. He didn't like them at all, dressed in white and smelled like hospital. Like dogs they obeyed without objecting and did their job. There were rumors around that they were not human, artificial with no mind of their own.

He left them do their work after he had noted down every detail of the murder scene and walked to the police van. Inside Junsu was interrogating the person who had found the body. An old man, about middle age, lived close by judging by his dirty cloth and dialect.

When Junsu was working, he had this totally different composure, serious and fierce, whoever crossed him would have to pay. That's the kind of feeling he gave away. A lot more frightening than Jaejoong.

"What do you think? Don't let his looks deceive you" It was just as if Jaejoong had heard his thoughts a moment ago. So close as Jaejoong stood and their lips were so close. Yoochun couldn't see his eyes, since the alley was dark and his glasses covered them. But he noticed the heaving pants and then his own heartbeat in his chest. After seeing the dead body Yoochun was far from being turned on, but then the intoxing smell of Jaejoong. Then man somehow awakened a buried beast inside him.

A pair hands travelled from his sides to his stomach and then embraced him from behind. "What do you think you're doing Jaejoong? Junsu is mad at Jaejoong for not following the rules." Junsu talked like a child, his hands still rested there on Yoochun's stomach. Oh he wanted them to travel around his body more. Let them touch him and please him.

What was he thinking? They were still at work and someone had just died a brutal death.

"Stop whining Junsu. We're heading home, before the dinner get's cold."

That didn't make any sense. Dinner was about four hours ago and the food had long become cold. When Junsu pushed him inside his car and Jaejoong started driving he understood the meaning. They still wanted to spend some more time with him, and it was more than he could ask for.

When they got back Junsu complained about this weird smell he got from the alley, but Jaejoong convinced him to change after the meal.

Yoochun looked at the duet and smiled to himself. Junsu was whistling a lullaby to himself while putting out the bowls and napkins. Jaejoong looked so peaceful in his apron, and heated the meal over again. He was like a nurturing mother and enjoyed cooking for his children and much so Junsu acted like a spoiled child. Whenever Jaejoong wasn't watching Junsu would try to steal a taste of his food and when Jaejoong caught him he did his famous puppy eyes and only got scolded.

"The soup is delicious Jaejoong." This time Jaejoong didn't snort or make any comments. He only smiled back like a proud housewife.

"Yoochun don't you think it would be wiser if you stayed over tonight? I can drive us to work tomorrow. Our place is much closer to work."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." He bit his inside and hoped that Junsu would insist.

"Not at all. We have a spare room for guests and Jaejoong has loads of clothes that you can borrow."

Yoochun looked at Jaejoong's face as if asking a parent for permission. But Jaejoong's face was all blank of emotions and only started at him.

"Ok sure."

After the night supper and a bit of vine Jaejoong retreated to his room early, and soon Junsu followed. "This is your room and if you have anything you need feel free to some up and ask. Jaejoong's room is to the right and mine is to the left." Junsu said before climbing on the first stair. "Oh, I forgot something." He bent down and kissed Yoochun on his left cheek. So innocent and pure. "Goodnight Chunnie."

When Junsu left Yoochun put his finger above his cheek, and touched the place where Junsu had just kissed him. The soft feeling of Junsu's lips on his was still there. A goofy grin cracked his mouth wide. "Goodnight Susu."

It was in the middle of the night when he heard noises above him, like on the second floor where Junsu's room was. Debating if he should check it out or leave if he decided on the first. Slowly climbing the stairs with his socks on, trying to be like a ninja and not make a sound he reached for the door knob.

Yoochun pushed it open and left it on a glint, inside the sight that greeted his eyes made him choke in surprise. His chest was suddenly beating like an engine that had gone over 200. His hands and feet were all shaking with excitment.

Inside the room, Junsu was sprawled on the floor with his legs wide apart. Between then was Jaejoong, slamming hard into the hole that sucked him in deeply. The contact of flesh and fluid running down both their legs were amazing, dripping wet.

Then he heard a buzzing sound and noticed the large vibrator shoveled in Jaejoong's ass, it was attached to a string which Junsu held in his hands. Seemed like Junsu had just turned it to maximum and Jaejoong trembled in pleasure.

Yoochun noticed his own pants become a bit too tight and his body temperature had exceeded normal. He liked his lips and had this naked urge to barge inside and join them. Stifled moans by a gag made Junsu lift his head, when his back arched and spurted his seed in Jaejoong's hands, Jaejoong soon followed and released inside Junsu.

Since the room was all too dark and Yoochun didn't see all the details. Like those bite marks on Junsu's back or the blood dripping out from where Jaejoong was yammering hard into. He only saw white and left the dark side unraveled.

The next morning he entered the kitchen with a heavy mind. During the entire night he had slept very little and thought a lot, once again. He wanted to know why exactly Jaejoong was fucking Junsu senseless and why the even had sex in the beginning.

Toast and eggs he got a plate full of and then Junsu poured him a glass of milk. "How did you sleep last night?"

Yoochun thought over and wanted to tell him the truth. _"After seeing you two fucking I wanted to join but was too much of a sissy and decided to go back to my room and jerk of for the rest of the night."_

"I slept well. How about you Junsu?"

"I slept like a corpse. Didn't move once from my one position." He didn't flick the slightest when he answered.

"I heard some noises coming from upstairs. Did something happen?" Yoochun decided to try again and see how Junsu and Jaejoong would react. None of them seemed bothered. Jaejoong calmly sipped his tea and Junsu stuffed his mouth with food.

"Oh that was Jaejoong talking in the phone with our cousin Changmin. He's going to visit us and will arrive today afternoon. Don't you think it's wonderful? I haven't seen him for years…"

A chill ran down his spine and he felt a pair of cold hands touch his back. What Junsu kept blabbering about Yoochun didn't listen to at all. He could only think of how weird their behaviors were. Either way they were good actors or …

The journalists caught the smell of something fishy and just had to dig deeper. One off Yoochun's colleague was stalked because he was present at the latest Ripper case. Yoochun pitied this colleague of his, poor man. His wife though he was cheating when the reporter kept bugging him for information and even called his home.

With a pencil in his mouth Yoochun's mind wandered. Brendiz was the most lively city he ever been to. Not even the capital could be compared with this place. The nights when people woke up and headed out for work, might not be the safest city but still it was alive and at full blossom.

Brendiz was a city of darkness where crime had increased or rather doubled since last year. The black market was constantly growing, spreading its poison and branches like a tree. All these branches symbolized drugs, weapons, and slave trading.

But at the same time it was safer than any other place. Here gangs had grown and followed their own rules. Clear borders were drawn and no one crossed it without getting killed. He had learned all this from mere inspection and drawing own conclusions.

"Yoochun are you dreaming again?" A childish giggle was heard and he turned his head. Junsu was standing behind him and had a white letter in his hand. "This is the invitation to the senator's party tomorrow. "

"It'll be a good chance for you to meet the powerful people of this city. Dress up nicely." After spending some time with Jaejoong the man had slowly come to accepted him. It was more like he was protective over Junsu and didn't allow strangers to cross a certain line.

"Yeah I will. So will you guys also come?"

"Sure. Who do you think we are?" Ok maybe Yoochun still didn't like Jaejoong. He was arrogant and proud. Too much of a scornful bastard Yoochun sometimes thought. Yoochun liked Junsu much better, his gently nature and playfulness.

"Hehe don't mind Jaejoong, Yoochun."

He sat in the kitchen all alone. The small simple room had no unnecessary decorations, only essential stuff. On the stove water was boiling and he unfolded a packet ramen and poured some water on it. Waited for two minutes and sat down on the floor. He had no table or chairs, no furniture except his bed and a lamp. The ramen bowl was hot in his palm but it didn't bother him the slightest.

Maybe because it was the burning sensation made him feel strange and deprived. But was it sexually? It felt like he needed release and longed for human contact.

He no longer enjoyed his home made food, which were instant ramen and more instant ramen. Yoochun never possessed the skill to cook or do any home chores. It was all too bothersome and took too much time.

Yoochun wanted to eat with Junsu again. It was so easy to dine with him, the atmosphere was calm and he didn't need to force himself to speak, it all came so naturally.

He wanted to taste the pork belly Jaejoong made, so saucy and delicious, it melted as fast as he put it in his mouth.

That all happened three days ago, when he visited them for the first time. After that he'd been avoiding to go there again. When Junsu asked him if he wanted to dine with them he politely rejected and blamed it on he was all too busy. He still wasn't sure about his feelings even though his attraction to Junsu haunted him these past three days. No matter how hard he tried it was impossible, he liked Junsu. It was more than like maybe. He needed to think things through and find himself. If he let his feelings rule then what about his mission?

With love came problems that would hindrance his mission.

Yoochun hurried to the bathroom and splattered his face with water to clear his mind. Then went to the balcony to let the late night wind blow away all his worries and uncertainty, because under the night sky he could forget everything and lose him in the flow of quietness and emptiness.

Yoochun checked himself out one last time in front the large mirror, to see if he had missed something. Hair, check, tie, check, polished shoes, check, no spots on his suit, check. He was all done and throbbed with eagerness to get the party started.

During the entire drive he was afraid that he would crash, his hands and limbs were shaking with excitement. This was the chance for him to get to know the rulers that pulled the strings behind all the crimes in the city. Powerful and dangerous they all were. Luring in innocents, into their web and then return would no longer be an option.

A young boy opened his door and bowed ninety degrees. Yoochun handed him his car keys and walked past the guards with a nod. They knew who he was and didn't ask for his invitation. Fixing his tie one last time before he entered the extravagant party. The place was a castle, decorated in Romania style and had a rich taste.

"AAAAA! Help, help." The scream was the girl's last words before her tongue was bit of. Her outstretched hand for help sank down and lay motionless on the bed. All life has been drained from her, she knew that no daylight would shine upon her again. The blood trailed down let lips like never ending river, soaked the white bed sheets and stained on the dress of hers.

"Can you pick someone quieter next time? My ears hurt."

The older rested his chin on his elbow and played girl's curls. The blond strands were like seaweed, dried of blood and more blood.

"I'm merely letting her sing. Don't you find her voice beautiful, at its highest pitch?" He kept stroking the girl's body, her once robust and soft skin was grey and yellow, for not eating in the last few month.

"I thought you weren't into girls. Why did you change pray this time?" He threw a piece of wood onto the fire and let it burn, it sparked and flipped. Just like a life, the wood was on its way to die out and leave nothing behind.

"Thought I'd try something new this time. Could you put on some music for me." It wasn't a question because he knew all too well that the younger would oblige. And the younger went to their home theater and put in a USB. Loud music came out and muffled the young girls choking sobs, but no words came out since she can no longer speak.

The man pulled her up in a standing position and held her close to himself. She fought back and just wanted to fall back on the soft bed. But his hold was too hard around her wrist and she couldn't move at all.

"Shall we dance baby?"

The younger man took the plaster bag on the nightstand, looked inside to see if the content was what he had asked to deliver.

"I'm going out now." He threw one last glance at them, so close glued together. The girl had lost all her strength, blood dripped down from her abused body, soon she would faint from blood loss and then die.

"Have a great evening."

Yoochun found the evening easy, he switched to a charming Casanova from the police department, with not so high status and knew completely nothing. It made them relaxed around him and could discuss their dirty business. An old woman, old enough to be his grandmother, white haired, face disordered after too many plastic surgeries and Botox injections. She actually groped him!

"_May I have your attention please? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's party organized by the famous Lee family and held in their most splendid home. Let us give them a warm applaud."_

The old woman took her eyes of him and that is when Yoochun saw his chance to run away. He had already talked to most of the people here and got what he came for. Yoochun didn't want to stay there among those no longer humans, ugly and twisted people. He fled to the big balcony.

Outside he spotted a dark figure, lurking around in the garden. The intruder was very familiar with the castle and knew exactly where to go. In a few seconds he disappeared behind a corner.

Yoochun wanted some action tonight. Back in the party had gotten restless and his body ached to sprint in the darkness outside, catching the bad guy.

He climbed down from the balcony and jumped, the bushes caught him and eased his landing. Quickly Yoochun ran after the intruder, he secured that he had his two knives, one up his sleeves and one inside his shoes. Then loaded his gun and set off after the intruder.

When he rounded the corner he came to see an open passage. Inside it was pitch dark and not a single movement was seen. Yoochun took out his Iphone and used the screen as light.

Slowly entering the lion's gap he moved forwards. After a few minutes he entered another passage, this time torches led the way. Yoochun raised his gun and was ready for attacks at any moment.

The longer he went the more anxious he got. Where was he? This must have been an old family underground cellar.

His own breath was the only thing Yoochun heard, he was listening to anything suspicious. Yoochun fastened his pace and hurried. Finally entering a more grand passage he heard voices and at the end of the passage he spotted the intruder.

With his gun in his hand in a tight grip he followed. Taking a quick peak from behind he saw something that made his blood rise in anger.

The enormous castle had a little castle inside, it was too big to called a room, more like an auditorium.

He stood on the second floor where not so many people were, most were gathered on the first floor where a ceremony was held.

Too many people dressed in black cloaks with hoods were on a stone bed, their faces was hidden away but sure you could guess what they were doing. Cries and harsh moans were heard, but it was like the person inflicted all the pain was in pleasure, a blind one that would cost him his life later. Three men stepped back from the stone bed, left was a young boy, all used and worn out. The only thing that proved him to be alive was his heaving chest that moved.

Behind him another person in cloak showed up. He held a dagger in his hand and behind them two followed him with a vase in their hands. The man walked slow and had a hard time moving. When he stood in front the man, Yoochun knew that something terrible was going to happen. And it did. The old man raised the dagger and sank it into the youth's heart. Blood poured down and the first drops were saved in the two vases. The youth had not even screamed, only lay there lifeless like a ragged doll.

Till last life was drained from his like the blood had stopped flowing.

Suddenly behind him Yoochun discovered movements. But it was too late. The world around him turned black and he lost consciousness.

When he gained consciousness a heavy head ach made him fall down again. "Hey, how are you?"

Yoochun blinked a few times and then saw a man around the same age as him. Then he noticed that they both were tied with plastic strings. He couldn't reach any of his knives.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not so long. About one hour. They've already killed two."

Yoochun glanced around himself and noticed that they were in a large cellar. They could see everything that happened outside and right now another boy was about to meet his fate.

"It'll be our time soon. They boys in the cellar beside ours are all dead." There was no way that Yoochun would allow himself to be fucked and then killed.

"Hey I'm not gonna sit around and just wait. I have a knife in my shoe, do you think you can take reach it?"

The man turned around so that his back was against Yoochun's feet, that way he could move his use his tied hands and take out the knife.

It wasn't easy to cut themselves lose and that would have to be before any of them got taken out to the ceremony.

The door opened and two muscular guys glared at them. Oh, it was all too soon. They were going to pick one of them, and unlucky as Yoochun was they picked him.

He resisted but his it was no use with his hands and feet tied. They dragged him out and threw him on the stone bed. It was going to leave a bruise when his hips fell on something hard and sharp.

Yoochun hurried as his life depended on this and yes it did. So did his dignity as a man. Fuck them all. He was not going to let some piece of shit, ass fuck him and them make a scene out of it. His wrist bled when the blade by accident came to contact with his wrist.

Suddenly there was a drumming sound, like a pulse. There was no pulse with the previous guy, why did they have to give him special treatment. He felt rather privileged.

Shit, he wasn't suppose to think about that. His manhood depended on this. The beats slowed and a slime and tall figure came to his view. That person was dressed in the exact garnament as the others but just in white instead.

He called the old man from before with a gesture and then whispered something. In a second Yoochun's eyes were blind folded. He started to panic. He couldn't hear anything that happened around him. It was harder for him to detect where the white cloaked man was or what he had in mind to do with him. This was not in his plan!

The beat grew like the pulse in his heart. Yoochun still didn't give up and worked his way with the knife behind his back.

They were like an octopus, trailed up, to his pants and the moved under his shirt. In an instant all cloth was removed from his body, any pairs of hands caressed him, he lost count of how many pairs, when the sensation was too great for him to handle.

Yoochun still lay on his back to continue his work with the knife. He felt that he could move a little now. It was frightening and at the same time arousing to have his eyes covered and had so many pair of hands pleasure him. Then someone bit on his left nipple hard and he hissed in pain. It was bleeding. Shit this was embarrassing, he hoped that the man in the cellar from before would hurry up a bit. Together he might still have a chance to save himself.

He was stroked in his most private parts and tried to pull away. Two hands held him down and Yoochun noticed that the beats had slowed down as well. Two more hands pulled his legs apart and he felt the presence of someone crawling up to him.

Shit just little more he thought.

He felt someone's cold hands touch his ribs the collar bones in a teasing way.

Someone pulled away his eye patch and he thought he would get to see the faces of the white cloaked man. Unfortunately he was now moving of the stone bed and headed for a dark figure sitting behind the shadow.

The white cloaked man bared his naked skin and straddled the figure, which still sat motionless and refused to move. Yoochun was now more worried about his own situation.

Behind the shadows the old man from before surfaced and bowed down. The figure sitting there finally moved and dropped something into the glass that the old man held.

Yoochun still fought with the tight sting behind him. Yes. It was cut off and Yoochun jumped on the old man with him knife. He roared and really wanted to the slice the throat of the old man. How many lives had he robbed the youths of and what was he thinking of doing to Yoochun. It all angered him.

Around eight o'clock two men tried to attack him and he kicked them hard before hitting the old man with the back of him knife and then spit on him.

"Fuck you shit." Uproar shook the whole place. People were running of wild and the crowd was scattering. He scanned after the white cloaked man and found him standing there with a wicked smile on his face. Yoochun still couldn't see his face clearly, the only thing he wanted now to beat the crap out of that man. He waved at him and then fled into a secret passage. Yoochun was going to follow but was held back by the men who kept attacking him.

He did his best to cause as much damage on their face as he could. At the bridge of his view he saw the other man who was locked in the same cellar as him. The man was a really good fighter. Swung his kicks like a child's play and didn't even sweat the slightest.

This was the action Yoochun had waited for.

Together they helped each other out and were finally out in the cold night air. The sun was rising from the west and the sunshine's shone up their face.

"Man you look horrible." Yoochun commented and was answered by a laugher.

"You should see yourself." Yoochun laughed at this and knew that they both looked like crap. Their cloth was in rags and face and body covered in bruises. This was going to take some time to heal he thought.

"By the way, I'm Jung Yunho, private detective." Yunho offered him his hand.'

"Park Yoochun. Detective."

And took the hand in a firm shake.

It was hot inside the office. Most of his colleges were out in the field searching for any kind of clues, while he sat behind the bars and wasn't allowed to do any hard work. When Junsu saw his wounds yesterday the young man almost freaked out. Junsu asked him hundreds of times if he was ok and insisted on doing a body check. Which Yoochun so politely declined with assuring words.

Yoochun didn't want to think back to that night. It left a scar on his pride, his manliness had been threatened and trashed. Only a few second later he would have lost his most precious possession, except his mini Yoochun which he was so proud of.

The smell of lemon and cinder mad him aware of his own presence and faults. It's almost been half a month and he still hasn't managed to solve the Ripper's case. Yoochun wanted to make a good impression on Minister, during his first mission in field. But now it seems like he wasn't even allowed to step outside by the police department's captain. He felt worthless sitting here.

His phone rang and he picked up.

"This is the police department of in. homicide. What can I help you with?"

"Yoochun? It's me Yunho. I was wondering if we could hang out today. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Yoochun was more than willing to leave this cage but hesitated for a while.

"You know, if you're busy we can always meet another time."

"No. Let's meet up at the red lotus. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Not that Junsu would complain. The boy dotted him and made special exceptions for him. He felt privileged and loved to be special in the younger's eyes. But that didn't mean he would abuse this trust. It was just too suffocating inside and he wanted go out and breath some fresh air.

A simple walk.

Inside it was kind of husky and dark. On the stage a lone singer dressed in a red slime dress was embracing the crowed with her sensual voice and sent electricity to men who cheered. He searched for Yunho and found the latter sitting close to the stage in the corner.

With confident steps Yoochun walked pass all the ladies offering themselves to him. He couldn't blame them, their business time at daytime was still not over.

"Hey. What do you think?" Yoochun meant the place but Yunho had another opinion in mind.

"You know… this place is so dark. I don't think those who live here can ever leave. It's like a maze. The people here are doomed.

"And you sound like you care?"

"No I don't. These failures are to blame themselves for not seeing the truth. And I like this place actually. Since I'm not a part of this web, not stuck, then I like it here. I have my freedom and can leave whenever I can."

"Now you sound like you're about to marry Brendiz. Why so serious?"

"Yoochun I think we've become true friends since last time's small accident with the cult. So I will warn you. Don't dig too deep, and then there will be no return for you."

Yoochun studied Yunho's immobile figure. Sure he liked Yunho and they had a special bond since the accident last time but what did Yunho mean?

"I'm leaving tomorrow. A new job in Yakima and I'm not sure when I'll return here. Before I leave there is something you should have." He handed Yoochun a small USB. "I found it at the party last time in Mr. Lee's office. Don't lose it."

"Thanks." They sat there for a while and listened to music. Yoochun hummed with the current singer on stage and the suddenly all the lights went off. A lone silhouette dawned and took the microphone in hands. There was no mistake that the voice belonged to a man, even if it might sound like a high baritone and pitched sometimes.

The man sat in a chair, too far from the crowed for anyone to see his face. Slowly the singer stiffened in his seat, moved his legs out and let the crowed see those long beautiful legs. Then used his hands to paint in the air, making gracious movements to allure the crowed.

Yoochun couldn't help to feel appealed to this singer. Then the dim light almost made the room go black, slowly the singer glided forward, like a snake. A light spot on the stage made everything else so much darker.

The dancer swirled around it and it suddenly looked like a fight between light and darkness, while the singer represented a cold and vicious beauty the light was perfection and needed no tools to fight. Like always the bad lost and the singer was caught in the light.

Like a pang to Yoochun's heart he saw the singer's small figure behind a white silky veil that barely covered anything of the fresh and young skin, so smooth and soft. The man lay there with his face turned from the stage.

From where Yoochun sat he saw a single tear drop leave those glistening glass orbs that reflected everything he saw. No more words were said, no song sung and a silent cry made everyone's' heart howl.

The light was gone again and when it returned the singer was gone. He felt emptiness within him. He longed for company and wished for a person to embrace when he felt lonely.

How life was like a long mile. Yoochun felt that he stood in the beginning but what he didn't know was that his mile was coming to an end.

"How did it go? Did he recognize you?" The panting singer wanted to shut the younger up. Didn't he know that he was busy now?

"Baby don't you need to focus?." His lower region was being heavily abused but the rough strokes and hard pounding.

"A…h…a… I….. he… doesn't kn…oooow." And he let the phone fall off the bed. His limbs had lost all their powers since the strong body held him in an iron grip and refused to let him react.

The bed sheets under him were stained with a red fluid and sweat. Crumpled and almost torn the singer held his breath and awaited the pain. The pain he was so addicted to and yearned for every second.

"Moreeee…ee." His calves was red and purple, but looking up, his ribs and bellow his nipples red bite marks had ripped open the beautiful white skin and bleb and the other kept thrusting into him. His tights hung over the other's shoulder, to give a better view and easier to enter.

Just before coming his butt rings squeezed the other painfully, telling him that he was still in control and then both ejaculated together with heavy groans.

"Aaa….aaaaaaaa." Heavy pants and shuffling in the bed they both rested. One in the crock of the other and played with his hair.

"That was good. I've missed having inside me."

"I'm good. And I've missed being inside you. You suck me up no matter how many times we do it."

He earned a playful slap. "Be grateful you pervert…this is your heaven."

Yoochun was on his way back home, to his empty apartment. The road was quiet and no cars drove in the alley. Where he lived was considered to be a pretty fancy neighborhood in Brendiz and it wasn't often crimes were committed here. Mainly because the families ruling the city lived here and who wanted to cause rucks in the lion's den?

When he neared his portal he saw a single figure standing there and hesitating weather to push the button or walk away. It was Junsu, his little cute angel.

Yoochun sneaked up behind his and covered his eyes and held Junsu close to him. But that was before he was knocked on the face and almost losing his gear to reproduce.

"Omo, I'm so sorry Yoochun. I'm so sorry." He repeated while Yoochun's face was flustered red and breathed through his mouth. Yoochun had learnt a lesson tonight. Kim Junsu was not as fragile and powerless as he seemed. Junsu's small figure had much more strength that he wanted to admit.

Junsu hovered over him on the couch and closely inspected him. "How is your face?" His worried face covered up most of Yoochun's view in a good kind of way. It made his stomach tingle and his heart beat faster. He wanted to grab Junsu's face and pull him down to a kiss. A French wet kiss and taste the boy all over. But that was only his own lewd thoughts and he didn't want to force them upon Junsu.

"Are you ok Yoochun?" It brought him back from his daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't hit me that hard." Sure right. His face would have another fist print on it tomorrow. But he didn't want to worry Junsu more and assured the boy he was ok.

"What are you doing here so late?" When he asked that Junsu cringed beside him and put some distance between his and Yoochun, and slowly turned red.

"If I tell you. You have to promise me not to laugh."

"I promise." He looks so cute and adorable.

That's when Junsu told him the whole story of why he was outside his portal so late at night. When they returned after a day's field work Junsu wanted to see him. But he wasn't sure about where he was. He thought it was better to wait until tomorrow but when it got later he couldn't contain himself. He called the main department 24/7 and used his high rank and found out Yoochun's address.

Junsu spoke so fast, like he was in hurry and when he was done Yoochun held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Junsu's face was as red as a tomato now. His cheeks puffed in an adorable pout. "You promised not to. Hmf!"

"Hahahah. Junsu you are too cute. I'm only happy that you missed me so much to visit me so late in the night."

"Well. Now that I've seen you I should go. See you tomorrow at work Yoochun."

Junsu walked towards the door and was about to put on his jacket when Yoochun caught him from behind and pulled him back to the couch. Yoochun didn't know why he did that but he just didn't want Junsu to leave. He needed that warmth of a human beside him now.

"Yoochun what are you doing?" Junsu had this puzzled face and Yoochun wanted to kiss those round lips. It felt so right to hold Junsu in his arms, it was like they were built for each other. He fitted so well and Yoochun enjoyed this feeling. They were like two pieces of puzzle.

"Can you stay over? I'm feeling lonely." Yoochun snuggled closer to Junsu's neck and inhaled the man's smell. Like a caramel and honey, so fresh like the spring.

"Let's go to bed." This time it was time for Junsu to protest and the younger did, hysterically the closer they got to bed. But Yoochun ignored them and threw Junsu on the bed playfully and smiled at him. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

Junsu just pouted even more and averted his gaze. "Hmf, you know what I want already."

"Sure Su." Yoochun tackled the younger and hugged him. For Junsu it was like being in the arms of a teddy bear. So big and comfortable.

"Did you just call me Su?" He asked with like child with large eyes. "Yes, my baby Su." And he hugged him even tighter.

"Then I'll call you Chunnie. Su and Chunnie." Junsu giggled and smuggled to Yoochun's crock. There he rested for the rest of the night, sleeping soundly and even snoring a few times because he was so tired.

Yoochun fell asleep during midnight and the entire time when he was awake he enjoyed being there on the bed with Junsu. Who knew when the time would come again to let him sleep there without any troubles or worries and simply live in the now.

He looked at the handsome young boy in his arms. Who was this person exactly? To be willing to rest in his arms and even giving him pet name? It was so strange.

Did he like Junsu? Or was it more than like?

The nest morning he woke up quiet early because someone was snoring beside him. It was more like heavy breathing but it made him alert that he wasn't alone. And he needed to look a little more before Junsu and he parted again and returned to working colleges.

The angel in his arms was sleeping was so enchanting. His chest rose every time he breathed, as proof that it was real. Junsu beside him was breathing and not some stole corpse resting there.

Yoochun's cheeks flushed red when the morning urge hit him. It would really be embarrassing if Junsu saw him now. He quickly went to the bathroom to release and took a shower while he was in there.

During that time Junsu woke up and went to the bathroom to pee. He didn't know that Yoochun was in there and Yoochun didn't hear Junsu until the younger flushed the toilet.

That's when both screamed on top of their lungs. Yoochun used his hands to cover himself while Junsu tried to pull up his sweatpants he had borrowed from Yoochun last night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

After a while both got that screaming wouldn't help them from the situation they were stuck in both turned away. "Mm… I'm going back to bed." Junsu stuttered and closed the door behind. Yoochun was still in shock. The water got colder after a while and that's when he noticed that Junsu was gone.

Outside a troubled Junsu rested his back against the door and held a hand above his mouth.

"I saw Chunnie." When the thought really dawned to his he squealed like a high school girl. Inside the bathroom Yoochun heard Junsu squeal and he thought it sounded like a dolphin.

"Cute." He wrapped a towel around his waist to cover himself and then shaved. It was difficult to concentrate after what had just happened. He washed his face with cold water and then shrugged.

When Yoochun returned to the bedroom Junsu was under the sheets and had rolled himself into a big meatball. "Su, you know that you sounded like a dolphin back then? And now you look like a meatball." He just told the younger what he thought and hoped it would ease the awkwardness between them.

"Hm, I'm going to make breakfast. Come out after you've take a shower. Just pick whatever you want to wear from the closet."

His mind made rewind on its own. He'd rather forget about it but his mind had other plans. In the kitchen he took out a bowl ramen and put cold water on the stove. Then he waited.

Yoochun really wanted to offer something remember-able for their first breakfast ever. But he had nothing eatable home than ramen.

It was then the doorbell rang. Yoochun figured that it was strange. It was still too early for newspapers and he certainly didn't order food.

He walked to the door and opened. Behind it revealed a handsome young man, maybe a year younger than him. The boy held a gun and aimed at his head.

Yoochun gulped and his Adam's apple moved. Today maybe wasn't his day after all.

They sat down around the kitchen table, Junsu beside the stranger which Yoochun had come learned was called Changmin. After a few minutes with battling glares Junsu butted in and pulled the two beats' attention apart.

He coughed and places two mugs hot chocolate in front each of them and

The old wardrobe like clock hit twelve precise with seven or eight drumming hits. It took Yoochun by surprise and his entire body jolted with surprise. No such sounds were heard last time he stayed over.

Changmin who didn't let the sound bother him rose up from his chair, not touched the mug once. Suddenly Changmin rose from his seat, not having touched his warm now cold chocolate once. Faster than light Changmin's reached Junsu's left cheek and the slapping was the only sound that echoed in the kitchen.

It bothered Yoochun a lot, more than it should. Against his better judgment he flung himself against Changmin. The person that held him back was Junsu.

Yoochun's entire vision was clouded by red, anger bloomed in his mind and he was seeing red. It was red that would be oozing from this certain Changmin person. He wanted to protect Junsu, without asking himself why his reflexes had taken charge.

"Why did you fucking do that! You bastard! I'm going to kill you."

Behind Yoochun, Junsu eyed Changmin one last time before whispering his cousin's name. It sure did wonder since Changmin dashed toward the second floor. Even when Changmin has disappeared from his view Yoochun was far from calm.

"You're acting like an ass."

Junsu's call body that clung to him from behind, along with the pouty words that was said, Yoochun realized how arrogant and stupid he was acting. He was behaving like a child who just got pushed and dropped his ice-cream.

After a few deep breaths and counting to ten, normal colors were what he saw.

Against Junsu's ribcage, where Junsu rested his head, he heard Yoochun's heartbeat slow down to a normal beat and then fades inside Yoochun. Waiting an extra minute before letting go, but still locking Yoochun with his arms.

"I'm not going to run after him."

"You better not."

Yoochun eyed Junsu's cheek. Then used his fingertips to caress the edge of the flaming red cheek. It sure stung and Junsu winced out, but not away from Yoochun. Rather Junsu leaned towards it, asking for more. Their eyes never parted, both staring deep into each other's bare soul that at this moment seemed to so pure and stainless.

It was worse than getting hit himself Yoochun thought. Not sure from where this though came from Yoochun closed his eyes. Feeling the moment slowly surrender as time flew past so fast.

"I better go now."

There was no protest from Junsu, better not stay longer than his invitation lasted. By the look of it, the out and tears slowly growing in Junsu's eyes it looked like he was pushing his luck.  
Junsu followed him to the door, still remaining quiet.

"Don't be late for work."

After Yoochun left Junsu dashed towards the second floor and flung open Jaejoong's door.  
Junsu's arching eye brown twitched one more time as he saw what was in front of him. Junsu didn't even have the strength to argue with them, especially not with Changmin about who was right or wrong.

At the moment he let the pleasure of flesh take over and let himself being taken care of. It was not hard to lose focus when a pair of skillful hands smoothed with massage lotion roamed over his body. Neither was the tongue that licked his sensitive spots like candy, it only got disturbing when he regained his focus for one second and thought of Yoochun.

Certainly this was no easy task.

"Aa-aah. There."

Between the three of them, words like pride, honor and shame had long been discharged. It was all about pleasure, the ultimate pleasure was rewarded with his prized possession.

As soon Yoochun reached home, dug himself underneath the sheets sleep overcame him.  
In his dreamland strange visions greeted him. From the beginning he was awkward and disturbed with what he saw.

Slowly he grew accustomed, but when he himself felt the pleasure like he was there experiencing and taking a part of the act.

Engrossed as a participant, yet watching as an audience Yoochun could net blink. Licking his lips as his own breath grew rapid into hassling pants. It was so hot, no what he saw but his temperature. Yoochun felt himself sweat, melt in the round mouth.

It was high time to wake up now. As much as it was unnatural and disturbed him Yoochun yearned for more, because his manhood was high up at its peak when he woke up.

A cold morning shower helped a bit. Coming out from the shower naked, only drying his hair on the way Yoochun looked at his figure that reflected in the ground touched mirror. No tan at all, since he was normally pale. His slightly toned chest formed two baskets, a well-trained stomach that he was most proud of looked like a washing board. His dimples showed when Yoochun tried one of those stereotyped smile.

Truthfully he looked like a junkie. The dream had left him unsatisfied and now he was smiling to himself like a dummy. It didn't take much to guess why he was smiling and for who it was, but deep down Yoochun resolved to denial.

It was all too troublesome and yesterday's denial was too hard on him. Yoochun's conclusion was that Junsu liked this Changmin guy more than him, because why else would he stop Yoochun from kicking his butt. But then afterwards when Junsu had him looked in his arms Yoochun could only feel himself getting wasted from Junsu's smell, like a toxic.

As soon as his hope had appeared it disappeared. Junsu didn't even lift a finger to stop him from leaving, it was kind of disappointing.

To stop himself from thinking any more rubbish Yoochun took out the mixer from the cabin above the stove. Not exactly sure what to make of the ingredients Yoochun just put in whatever at hands. In the end an indigo blue mixture was produced.

Watching it with great fascination Yoochun inched closer to smell, but frowned his nose and wrinkled his face. He had no idea how that would stay in his stomach if he drank it. This was truly one of his masochistic fetishes. To punish himself with a mixture drink that had the color indigo blue, which he wondered how came by, by adding soybean paste and a lot darker ingredients.

Taking one last glance around himself, maybe it was to prepare for his small tour in the bathroom, to see that nothing was in his way. Yoochun gulped down the drink without breathing in with his nose. His eyes tightly squeezed, his heartbeat rapid like drums beating.

When the continent was empty and Yoochun took a deep breath after not breathing at all while drinking, an oddly strange sensation manifested in his stomach. He was feeling rather full, unlike any other days, like he'd eaten ten bowels of ramen. And the feeling was growing stronger, like a volcano waiting to erupt.

Sure it did.

A sour and bitter of gastric acid traveled to the center of his tongue and demanded for its family to be released. Yoochun's entire body was shaking. Sensing his way blindly to the bathroom he emptied the content of his stomach and washed himself. It was not easy at tears threatened to fall again because of the smell and bitter taste.

He looked awful no matter what. Looking over his shoulder Yoochun gasped in surprise and wanted whack himself. Damn his stupidity and stubbornness.

Drinking a massive amount of strange liquid could be done any day. Today is connected to yesterday, because Junsu said, "Don't be late for work."

Now he was really in a pinch. It was ten to nine and they had a conference meeting ten past nine. There was no way he would make it in time. Well, struggling desperately was one of his strong points.

Not caring what he was wearing or how he looked Yoochun took his car keys and locked the door behind him. A voice whispered behind his ear, "If you don't hurry now Junsu will get mad at you. He'd think that you're a spoilt brat that whines when your candy is taken."

At the same time another voice whispered, "He'll understand if you explain."

During the entire drive Yoochun had to endure these two voices and not to shout into thin air because these two voices were damn annoying.

When he arrived, the doors to the conference room was already closed. Yoochun didn't have the courage to open the doors and have all pairs of eyes on him. Debating with himself whether to enter or not someone tapped on his shoulder from behind. He hadn't even noticed the presence of another, so much was he enfolded in his own thoughts.

"Yoochun, why are you standing outside? The meeting started fifteen minutes ago." Crap! The person he wanted to meet the least was now behind him. Slowly turning around Yoochun answered.

"I forgot the time." What a lame excuse, he scolded himself.

"Well so did I. Let's not miss any more important debriefing."

Once inside, everyone was too busy taking notes of what was said and had their entire attention focused on the podium. Therefore did no one bother with Junsu or Yoochun's tardiness.

"This time another victim was discovered at the doors of Myunsung palace. The keeper had just returned from his first round and saw the body." Everyone was engrossed in the speech, but Yoochun. He noticed that Junsu was behaving rather composed and well mannered, like a robot.

When Yoochun looked around, Junsu's cousin Jaejoong was nowhere at sight. After surveying the auditorium one last time he gave up. He poked Junsu on the side and squinted closer. "Where is Jaejoong?"

Junsu nearly jumped from his seat. "He's not feeling well today. I told him to take some rest." There was authority and a certain undertone in Junsu's voice that Yoochun couldn't manage solve. His eyebrows were narrowed and lips in a thin line. The weariness and dark circles under Junsu's eyes made it more obvious that he was worn out and was on self-pilot.

"Maybe you should take some rest too. Whatever made Jaejoong sick might have transferred to you too." With an assuring hand he patted Junsu's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about work. Take some rest."

For one moment Yoochun thought Junsu would turn around and tell him off. Tell him to mind his own business. But that was not the case. Instead Junsu placed his own hand above Yoochun's and whispered, "I'm fine. Focus on the debriefing."

"A woman was discovered for the very first time after Ripper's debut." Added with sarcasm. "We are certain that the victim was raped before death. But just like the other's her stomach slashed, and organs destroyed or stolen. Unlike other victims she was from a wellbeing family and have no connection with the scum from East garden."

Yoochun immediately burned the information in his head and took the initial of asking a few questions. But it led to nowhere. In the end of the meeting Junsu rose from his seat and walked on the podium.

"We will increase the night patrols. But in no way should any information leave this room. If I discover a leak somewhere that person will be held responsible."

Yoochun was highly impressed with Junsu. His small figure could manage to frighten most the workers there. He looked like a senator, giving a final speak before ending it with a salute. He deserved the respect and Yoochun was proud of him.

Once again he wanted to smack himself. Junsu was not his to be proud of. Why couldn't he just remember that!

Yoochun waited for Junsu to take his time and finish a small conversation with the other captains. With a large goofy smile Yoochun started to talk and didn't notice that a vein was going to pop of Junsu's forehead soon.

Across the halls a lot of people were gathered in front of the bulletin board. Their mummers grew louder and Junsu and Yoochun could not stop their curiosity.

"Shouldn't all of you return to work?" Once the workers heard Junsu the immediately scattered, some still whispering. Yoochun caught something like, "who do you think is prettiest?"

Beside him Junsu froze into a ice statue as he ripped the notice of the bulletin. In anger Junsu intended to rip it to pieces until Yoochun took his hands and told him to calm down, with his hypnotizing and horribly greasy voice.

"Let me have a look."

Yoochun gaped and didn't know what to say. It stood with large red letters, "The prettiest one is next." Beside the large letters many other sentences were written and judging by the handwriting not only one person had a part of this notice.

Who would do something like this? Not to mention in the station. Inside Yoochun's head, something was about to blow up. Suddenly like the wind have swoon him of his feet, his mind reluctantly forgets about Junsu's presence.

In about a few minutes he stands there, glaring at the piece of paper in his hand. Obviously there was no need to even consider what to do. He ran to the security room and asked the guard there to bring him yesterday's and today's CCTV.

He was sure that the person who did it has been caught on tape. The security cameras were placed everywhere. Yoochun ran his hand through his hair and licked his upper lip. It was an unnoticeable way, even to himself that he was damn annoyed.

Junsu who stood behind the door listened to Yoochun's command of the guard there and left. He was battling whether to help Yoochun or not. It was his fault after all and now that person has followed him here. There was no mistake, it was Ke…

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringtones emerging from his pocket. "Junsu come home now. There has been an emergency."

When he heard that, his blood froze and eyes dropped to the floor. What he mostly wanted to avoid had happened after all.

One last glace inside the office, he bide his goodbye quietly. There was no need to get Yoochun involved. Here in the station, in that room Yoochun was safe.

After lunch which Yoochun had in the security room. Him alone with a cup ramen. It tasted just as always, blend and shitty like sand. Nothing compared to Jaejoong's cooking. Now that he thought back where had he left Junsu?

Thinking back he was with Junsu after the debriefing and when heading back to the office, they saw people gathered around the bulletin board. Fuck! He'd left Junsu there when he ran to the security room alone.

Slurping down the last length of ramen Yoochun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rested his head on the chair.

All this time his eyes had never left the screen but his mind was already far away. Which was one of his main problems. Whenever he lost interest in something his mind just refused to listen to him and wandered off on its own.

Just then when he was about to throw away the cup and his eyes returned to the screen something interesting caught his eyes.

He has found the suspect.

Immediately moving to actions Yoochun hurried to office 201 at second floor. He could hear the blood pulsing behind his ears, the rush is adrenaline and anxiety almost suffocated him. Among the workers, some eyes his with suspicion. Hell if he cared what they might think.

As the stairs came, no more people in sight Yoochun entered the elevator. This was the unused part of the west wing, cold and damp. No one would come here, only if they knew what they were looking for. After arriving the basement or so infamously called floor zero for special cased prisoners, Yoochun halted. One of the cages was not locked.

Heavy and thick metal bars had been broken, looked like a black bear had been in here. This place was secured with the best security program, prisoners drugged and locked away behind titanium glasses. All the vital signals were under heavy supervision.

Like a time bomb something inside him exploded


End file.
